


A Flight to Remember

by Cathyk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathyk/pseuds/Cathyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin meets Lexa on a flight to New York and she doesn't fall in love. (At least thats what she tells herself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks :)

"Now boarding flight 123D to New York”

 

Clarke’s attention is drawn away from her book as she hears her flight number being called over the speaker. She lets out a deep sigh and looks around, taking in her surroundings. She sees people rushing through the airport, baggage in hand while others sit at Starbucks drinking their over priced coffee, waiting for their flights.

 

“Now boarding flight 123D to New York” the annoying voice repeated, interrupting Clarke’s thoughts.

 

 _This is it. Back to reality._ The blonde folds the corner of the page she was reading and closes the book, before gently throwing it into her bag. She stands up and grabs her suitcase, making her way over to the gate.

 

“Passport and ticket, please”

 

Clarke quickly hands the lady her crumpled ticket and her passport, trying not to delay the line behind her.

 

“Thank you, have a nice flight,” the lady says as she rips the ticket and hands Clarke back her passport.

 

Clarke grabs her suitcase again and makes her way down the ramp towards the plane, her stomach dropping a little more with each step she takes. After the short walk, she steps into the plane and is surprised to see how big it is. There were two rows of seat on the left and right side, and three rows in the middle. Clarke makes her way to the right side after being directed by a flight attendant with a light hand gesture.

 

When Clarke arrives at 28B (economy), she puts her backpack on her seat and moves to put her suitcase in the overhead compartment. But to her embarrassment, she can’t lift it high enough. _Shit. Why did I pack so much?_ Clarke keeps trying, her arms getting tired, when she is interrupted by a woman clearing her throat behind her.

 

“Do you need some help?”

 

To the blonde’s surprise, it isn’t a flight attendant. No. It is a stunningly attractive brunette that is looking at her with striking green eyes. She must have been staring a bit too long because the stranger speaks up again.

 

“Do you need some help?” she repeats

 

“Um yeah, thanks. Help would be nice” _Really Clarke_? _Smooth._

 

The blonde slips into her seat and watches the brunette pick up her suitcase with ease and place it in the compartment. Clarke did not fail to notice the woman’s slender, yet toned arms as they flexed.

 

“Thanks” Clarke said as she looked into green eyes. _God, those eyes. She could get lost in those eyes._

 

She waits for the brunette to continue walking down the isle, but doesn’t know what to do when she remains standing beside Clarke.

 

“I, uh, really appreciate it” she continues, wondering what the stranger is waiting for.

 

She looks back up to see the brunette pointing to the window seat before saying.

 

“This is me”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry” the blonde replies, while shuffling out of her seat to allow the brunette to take the seat beside. Clarke sits back down, closes her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. _This is going to be an interesting 6 hours_. 

 

Clarke pulls out her phone, to see if she has any new messages from her friends, but mostly just wants to find something to do with her hands. When she unlocks her phone she sees a number of group texts and scrolls through them quickly, thankful for the distraction.

 

 **Reyes** : Clarke! I miss you! Get your ass back here!

 

 **Octavia:** Yeah! I need you! Raven can’t make coffee for shit!

 

 **Reyes:** Hey! At least I try

 

 **Bell:** How can you not make coffee? I thought you were smart?

 

 **Reyes:** It’s not that simple! I never know how much water to add…

 

 **Monty:** um. There are directions, you know?

 

 **Octavia:** Not the point though. Can’t wait till you get back!

 

 **Reyes:** I don’t care how tired you are when you land, we’re binge-watching season 3 of OITNB when you get back…. No excuses Griffin. Vauseman! whooo! 

 

Clarke can’t help but smile at her phone. Her friends are crazy, and she loves it. However, her smile quickly fades when she sees who her most recent messages are from.

 **Finn** : Clarke I’m sorry I messed up

 **Finn:** Can we talk?

 **Finn:** It shouldn't end like this.

 

That’s the only reason Clarke isn’t excited to go back to New York. Her boyfri – ex-boyfriend, who cheated on her with some girl he met in a bar. But she doesn’t want to think about that right now, so she locks her phone and tucks it in her pocket.

 

Clarke turns her head to look out the window, when she’s reminded of the beautiful woman sitting next to her. The one that makes her forget about Finn. Her head is blocking Clarke’s view, but she can’t bring herself to care, so she reaches into her bag to grab her book. She reopens it to her previous page and begins reading, trying to occupy her time before they take off.

 

“Pride and prejudice. Kind of cliché, don’t you think?”

 

The blonde turns her head to see the brunette looking at her with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk.

 

Clarke can’t help but let a small smile escape her lips before replying.

 

“If by cliché, you mean an amazing classic. Then yes.”

 

Clarke’s response causes a full smile to take over the other girls face, and she instantly knows she wants to see it again.  

 

She must have gotten lost looking at that smile because when she looks down, she sees a hand extended towards her.

 

“Lexa Woods”

 

Clarke reaches out her own hand to shake Lexa’s, and her mind goes blank at the contact.  _Pull it together_.

 

“I’m, um, Clarke. Uh, Clarke Griffin” she manages to stutter out. 

 

“You don’t seem too sure”

 

Clarke blushes in response but replies, “I’m sure”

 

“So, Clarke, do you always pack more than you can carry?” the brunette asks with an amused grin on her face.

 

It takes Clarke a moment to regain her composure, but she manages to come up with a reply.

 

“No. Do you always insult strangers on airplanes?” _Ha, smooth. 1 point Griffin!_

Lexa looks directly into Clarke’s eyes, holding her gaze and simply says,

 

“Only the pretty ones”

 

This time Clarke has to turn her head to hide the blush that comes across her face. _Shit._   _Is she flirting?_ She’s _good. 2 points Woods._

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to say, so she's relieved when the safety demonstrations begin.

 

* * *

 

 

When the plane starts moving forward, Clarke notices Lexa grip her arm rests so hard that her knuckles turn white. When she looks at the girl’s face she sees that her eyes are closed and she’s taking slow, deep breathes in and out.

 

Maybe it’s wrong, but she can’t help but think Lexa looks cute when she’s scared. After a few moments of shamelessly staring at the brunette's beautiful features she speaks up.

 

“So, you’re scared of flying, huh?” she says jokingly

 

Eyes still closed, Lexa replies. “It’s not funny, Clarke”

 

Noting the seriousness in the brunette’s voice, the blonde speaks sincerely this time.

 

“It’s okay. Nothing’s going to happen” she reassures, while gently placing her hand over Lexa’s.

 

As the plane starts moving faster, Lexa’s breathing picks up. “You can’t promise that” she says, the fear evident in her voice.

 

“Just listen to my voice” Clarke says, not knowing if it will calm her down. _We’ve only known each other for all of 25 minutes._ But to her surprise, Lexa’s breathing slows to a somewhat normal pace. It makes Clarke’s stomach tingle. But then she refocuses on comforting the brunette. As the plane starts lifting off the ground Clarke keeps talking in a soft voice. Somewhere along the way, Lexa releases the armrest and grabs Clarke’s hand in a death grip. Clarke doesn’t mind. All she can feel is the electricity coursing through her body at the contact.

 

Soon, they’re up in the air and the plane is steady, but they’re still holding hands and Clarke doesn’t want to let go. She knows its stupid, but she has never felt this buzz of excitement with anyone before. Not even Finn. So when Lexa pulls her hand away, she can’t help but feel a little sad.  _This is only because I haven't slept with anyone in a month. Pure lust. Nothing more._

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into their flight Clarke and Lexa are trying to stifle their laugher so they don’t disturb the other passengers. But despite their best efforts they cannot stop.

 

“No, I’m serious! We had just finished our dinner at a cheap burger place and he asks me for money so he can buy marijuana. He actually said said, ‘it’s just around the corner’”

 

“Oh my god! What did you do?” the brunette asks as she leans closer and grabs Clarke’s hand.

 

“I gave him 15 bucks and told him I’d wait for him at the corner” the blonde said, trying to contain her laughter.

 

Lexa's eyes widen, “You ran, didn’t you?!”

 

Clarke nods her head. “Like my life depended on it. And if you know me, you know I don’t run”

 

Lexa erupts in laughter and it’s the nicest sound Clarke has ever heard. _This feels so easy._ They continue talking about their worst dates for the next hour, laughing non-stop. The tingling in her stomach doesn't go away. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Here, you have to listen to this band. They are amazing" Lexa says as she raises her earbud for Clarke to take.

Clarke lifts her fork in gesture, implying that she's too hungry to stop eating. Even if it's crappy airplane food. Lexa sighs and leans back in her seat, watching as the blonde eats, but moments later she perks up and leans closer to Clarke. Clarke sees out of the corner of her eye and she stops eating. Lexa leans even closer and tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear, and smirks when she hears the blonde swallow hard. The brunette gently put the earbud in Clarke's ear and brushes her hand lightly against Clarke's cheek as she pulls away. Clarke's heart starts pumping a mile a minute. 

 

* * *

  

"Yeah, my dad passed away a year ago. Some drunk driver hit him and he went into a coma.” Clarke says as she looks down at her hands. “My… my mom decided to pull the plug” she continues, as a tear rolls down her cheek. “It took me a while to forgive her” Clarke tries to force out a laugh to lighten the mood, but its stiff and it doesn’t work.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke” the brunette says as she takes one of the blondes hands in hers. She slowly reaches up to Clarke's face and wipes away the  tear with her thumb, before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

 

“My ex, Costia, died three years ago. She was in a plane crash” Lexa nearly whispers.

 

They sit there for a while as silence falls between them.

 

“I’m sorry too” Clarke says as she leans in to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder. They sit there for a while. Content to listen to each other's breathing. Clarke turns her head further into Lexa's neck and plants a kiss on her collar bone. She hears Lexa's heart beat faster and smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

There's only one hour left of their flight, and Clarke feels a tinge of sadness because of the short amount of time they have left. That is until she learns that Lexa is in third year Law at NYU.

 

“I’m second year med school at NYU” Clarke says with excitement in her voice.

 

“Maybe, we can hang out sometime?” she suggest, suddenly a little bit nervous. But it fades as soon as the brunette looks at her and smiles.

 

“I would love to Clarke.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

They landed 15 minutes ago and now they are in the airport.

 

They walk off the plane together hand in hand, when Clarke turns to Lexa and says, “can you watch my stuff for a minute? I’ve been holding my bladder for the past 6 hours and I’m going to explode”

 

Lexa lets out a huff of laughter as she nods her head. Before she can actually, say yes, Clarke makes a run for the restroom, and Lexa laughs even more.

 

When Clarke returns, she notices Lexa looking through her book and decides to sneak up behind the brunette.

 

“Cliché, huh”

 

Lexa lets out a small yelp and drops the book because she is so startled, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

But then silence fills the air as both girls look at each other.

 

Not sure what to say, Clarke settles on. "I guess I’ll see you around.” 

 

Lexa takes a step closer to Clarke “Yeah. I’ll see you around”

 

She takes another step. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, when Clarke licks her lips and Lexa copies. _She’s so beautiful._ Clarke continues looking into forest green eyes when she sees them drop to her lips. She doesn’t know who closes the distance, but it doesn’t matter. Within an instance their lips collide in a hot kiss. Clarke grabs Lexa’s waist and pulls her closer, as the brunette wraps her hands in the blonde's hair. Lexa nips at Clarke’s bottom lip and soothes it with her tongue, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. When their lungs are desperate for air, they pull apart and neither knows what to say.

 

“May we meet again” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ears, then turns to walk away.

 

Clarke stays there, in the middle of the airport stuck in a trance. She starts walking to the exit and hails a cab. It's too late when she remember that she has no way to contact Lexa. No email. No phone number. No address. _Fuck_. Her heart hurts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Clarke enters her apartment, she’s tackled by Raven and Octavia before she can even put her bags down.

 

“She’s back bitches!” Octavia yells, a bit too loudly for this time of night.

 

“Season three. Get ready” Raven says excitedly as she drags Clarke to the couch and selects Orange is the New Black on Netflix.

 

Clarke just sits down and sighs. Her heart still hurts. And it's not for Finn. It hurts for Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re in the middle of the 3rd episode and she tries to fake interest, but all Clarke can think about is Lexa. _Maybe it didn’t mean anything to her._ Her chest clenches at the thought.

 

Clarke stands up and shuffles to grab a glass of water. She sees her book sitting on the counter and she cracks it open, remembering when they first met, just 9 hours ago. She’s flipping through the pages until she gets to the back cover, where there’s a phone number written in black pen and a name, Lexa Woods _._ 'Call me' is written below.

 

_What a Cliché._

 


End file.
